Freezing
by inkk
Summary: Seto and Jou get stuck in a freezer together. Sad things come into the light and Jou finally tells about his sad life. R&R Please, SetoJou Yaoi


**Jordi: Okay, this is a story written by me & PunkerPrincess (I'll tell you where PunkerPrincess stops and I start)**

**"Ahh Kaiba you smug bastard why don't you go crawl under a rock and die" Jounouchi Katsuya yelled prepaing to fight. Seto Kaiba looked at Jou and smirked**

**"As much as i would love to stay and watch you make an idiot of your self I have a meeting to get to so move mutt" Kaiba said pushing Jou out of the way ramming him into the lockers smirking he began to walk away.**

**Jou sat on the floor holding his sides he held his breath for he was afraid he would scream from the pain he was in he so called father had given him his punishment a bit worse than usual the night before and that little slam aganist the lockers didn't help. **

**Seto was almost to the door when a whistle rand out thruogh the halls and a comanding voice streched out through the air, **

**"Mr.Kaiba! Stop right there!" **

**"Mr. Jounouchi and you are to come with me this instant!" **

**Kaiba turned and saw the one person he hated more than his mutt it was that god damned principal. **

**So Kaiba had no choice but to follow the hag Jou had simalar thoughts of the pricipal but he followed her none the less do his best to hide the pain he was in. **

**But Jou's acting skills were no match for Kaiba's sharp eyes. "I wonder whats u with the mutt i didn't push him that hard? Did I? Wait since when did I care wether i hurt him or not!" **

**Kaiba growled as the walked into the the princlpal's office. "Hey moneybags I thought I was the dog why are you growling?" asked Jou with a smirk as the sat down Kaiba just shot him a look. **

**"Will you to both stop it?" asked the hag as jou and kaiba called her. **

**"You two never no when to quit I mean honestly.." She contiuned but this is all jou heard "BLAH BLAH blah blah blah" **

**And Kaiba pretty much tuned her out and went back to thinking about the mutt. **

**"And so I have come to the conclusion the two of you will stay after school today and help move some things into the frezzer and you will have detention fo the rest of the week where you to will get to know one another" the hag said pulling bith boys back into reality. **

**"NO WAY IN HELL!" they said together then glared at each other! **

**"To bad" the hag said with a sickinggly sweet smile "Dismissed!" Both boys ran from the office dreading what was to come in no less than 15 min's when school let out. Seto sat in his car debating wiether to run and pay the hag to forget but he knew she didn't take bribes, Jou on the other hand was sitting in a empty classroom digging in his bag looking for pain killers that wold take care of the pain he was feeling now and the headache he knew he would have later.**

* * *

**PUNKERPRINCESS'S PART STOPS HERE AND JORDI'S PART STARTS!**

**Jou begrudgingly walked into the school kitchen to find the hag and the jerk already there.**

**"okay you two, you will both be cleaning out the freezer, go ahead," The principal pointed to the super-cold room. Jou shivered just looking at it.**

**The two walked in, but heard a slam and a click, followed by manical laughter.**

**"Oh gods, I can't be in a place as cold as this for more than an hour..." Jou whispered almost inaudibly to himself, but the CEO heard anyway.**

**"Why? Afraid to get cold?" The taller teen baited.**

**"Can it, and no, it's becaues i'm used to sleeping in- Never mind" Jou snapped, going to the opposite wall that Kaiba stood, and sitting down.**

**"Well, whatever," Kaiba sat down.**

**The two glared at each other for about and hour when Jou's body -tried- to shiver, but Jou wouldn't let it. At this point, the two began to fight.**

**After the verbal lashing, Jou walked to his bag and pulled out the painkillers. **

**"I am SO glad I brought these..." Jou said, kissing the label-less bottle, and putting two in his mouth, swollowing easilly.**

**"Mutt, what the HELL are you taking?" Kaiba said, almost worried.**

**"Painkillers, why do you care?" Jou asked, genuinely curious.**

**"No reason, just that I don't want to be rsponsibe if you die in here, you pathetic mutt." Kaiba countered.**

**Jou just looked away, he got called pathetic by his father a lot, and hearing it from someone else didn't help his depression. Kaiba looked scared for a moment by his puppy's response, or lack of it, for better wording. Then he returned to his apathetic state. The two sat in scilence for another fifteen minutes, before Jou began trambling slightly, the shivers finally catching up to him. He let out a pitiful whimper before cursing himself in his moment of weakness, in front of KAIBA! KAIBA! FOR RA'S SAKE!**

**"What's the matter Mutt, want to go see your master?" Kaiba baited.**

**"Actually Kaiba...no, my master is my father, and I REALLY don't want ANYTHING to do with him." Jou said shortly.**

**Kaiba looked taken aback.**

**"What?" He said forcefully.**

**"What the hell, fine I'll tell you, but only because I know you won't care." Jou quipped before starting his story. **

"Well, when I was seven, and Seren' was four, out parents fought about everything, money, us, bills, you name it, they fought about it. Dad was a drinker, he went out every night with his 'buddies' and got drunk, when he got home, he would yell at us if the house wasn't clean, sometimes he would hit my mom, and finally she'd had enough of it. She took Seren' and left me an' dad. She didn't even look back when I tried to follow. My dad pulled me back though, for once he was sober. He told me that I was a pathetic mutt and that it was my fault they left. He then proceded to slap me twice, once on each side of my face. He went inside, and then drank until he passed out. The beatings kept coming though, and every time, they got worse. Finally, last night he took the last step, he pushed me into the wall, almost impailing me on a pipe. Then he pushed me into the furnace room, where he forces me to sleep so I can't go out into the cold without becoming the pathetic mutt you and him call me. He pushed me onto the furnace door, and kapt me there, punching and kicking me repeatedly everywhere that isn't visible. Finally, after ten minutes, he left and let me lay there, bleeding, as he went to get more booz' okay, there ya go, happy I get tortured? Happy I've never had a real life?" Jou said, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"No..." The CEO said.

"Hn..suprising, and WHEN THE_ FUCK _ARE WE GETTING OUT OF HERE!" The blonde yelled, walking up to the door. "Locked, oh well," He said, pulling out a paper clip from his pocket. He bent it so he could slip it into the lock. A few seconds and a small 'click' was heard. "We're out," Jou said, walking out the door.

* * *

Jou walked inot the old apartment building silently praying to Amun Ra, Thoth, Khepri, or whatever god was watching over him, (probably Anubis, or Seth, he thought dryly) that his father was either asleep, or dead, choking on his own puke (such a great thing to hope for, he thought). Ahhhh...well guess who was watching over him today? You guessed it, Anubis, because his father was awake, and waiting for him.

"Wher've ya been, ya damn mutt," The man slurred.

"School," Jou replied, and added as an afterthought, "Sir."

"Well then, if yur not home an' cleanin' then I guess you'll be punish'd," The drunken man said, leering unpleasantly.

The older man then proceded to kich, punch, and even (ewwww...) bite every part of Jou possible, unaware of the cobalt eyes, widened in horror, watching at the window. Finally, when the man ripped Jou's shirt off, did Seto decide to step in.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The CEO yelled, walking into the run-down apartment just to find the older man working on the unconcious Jou's belt, (A/N: -shivers- me no likey this part, but it must be done...) the rage inside him then came to the boiling point. In a deathly calm voice, he _hissed, _"Lay one finger on him...and I will kill you," The the elder Jounouchi.

"And why should I list'n ta you?" The man asked.

"Because," Seto's voice was still deadly enough to _kill_ the dead, "What you are doing is WRONG, and Jou's coming with ME!" Seto then proceded to hit the older man and pick Jou up bridal style and walk out of the house, calling a limo in the process.

* * *

**Jordi: Is it okay? **

Like? Don't like? R&R please!


End file.
